sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Karnasaur
Under Construction This page is for the Species. For the empire, click here Physiology Karnasaurs are dragon-like bipedal reptiles, however, they seem to lack scales, and their body temperature remains about the same, leaving most to see them as mammals. The fact remains, though, that are indeed cold-blooded, however their micro-scales are specially evolved for thier homeworld, Karnas', varying temperatures. Heating System Unlike other reptiles' scales, Karnasaur micro-scales are so small, they seem to have a dangly, tough hide. However, the scales can dilate, or relax and grow larger, or tensify and shrink, according to the Karnasaur's tempratural needs. Heat builds in an air bubble below the skin, making the Karnasaur blow up like a balloon, if it is not released when the scales tensify. Unlike mammals, Karnasaurs cannot sweat, so hot skin is an issue. As such, Karnasaurs must cool down their skin after a while, or face heat exhaustion. Intagumentary System A Karnasaurs skin comprises of micro-scales, designed for Karnas' hot summers and cold winters. There are no blood vessels in the micro-scales, however, the micro-scale cells can produce their own nutrients via digesting cellulose. This piece of DNA is restricted to the skin alone, and it is illegal to allow any other cells to be given this gene. Due to a lack of melanin, Karnasaurs can't tan, and due to a certain DNA bonding chemical, they can't burn. Immune System Karnasaurs have a standard immune system that targets alien invaders and destroyes them, as a human's does. Due to the lack of blood in the skin, Karnasaurs have a blood clotting agent that works very quickly on the inside of their bodies, and can be administered to other species as a way to quickly thwart internal bleeding in minutes. The Karnasaurs immune system goes one stem further though: It targets anything without recognizable DNA. This means Karnasaurs make it through cancer and genetic disorders unless the problem is highly severe. This also means that transplants, unless cloned healthfully, will always be rejected. However, transplants are rarely needed, as Karnasaur medical techniques usually succeed, if the immune system doesn't. Cardiovascualar System The Karnasaurs use a 4-chamber heart, like humans. Unlike humans, however, Karnasaurs breathe nitrogen, the dominant gas in most inhabited/habitable worlds. Because of this, Karnasaurs feel invigorated and alive when on Tier 3 worlds. Since Karnasaurs are nirtogen based, they give off a waste gas of pure nitrate. This is because nitrogen in their body bonds with the nirtogen it is fed, creating a pure nitrate that Karnasaurs can breath. This can also mean that Karnasaurs have a sort of breath weapon, as any species who breathe oxygen that inhale it will grow a bad coloration and eventually asphyxiate. This also means oxygen breathing species can cause Karnasaurs to asphyxiate. Digestive System Karnasaurs are carnivorous, and as such they cannot digest fruits and vegetables. Due to this, Karnasaurs lack plantations, and rely on barns for food. Surprisingly, Karnasaurs don't eat their pets. When the meat tissue is broken down to simpler components, the Karnasaur swallows down the chime (pronounced kime) down their esophagus to their stomach, where the acids that are specially built to get the most out of the meat break it down further to mere nutrients and waste. After aprox. 4 hours in the stomach, the food goes down into the small intestines, where the nutrients are absorbed into the body. Once it hits the large intestines, all that's left is soupy waste. As it moves through the colons, the waste is once again refined to get the trace amounts of nutrients left, and the water is removed, turning it into hard feces to be expelled at the rectum. Category:Species Category:Karnasaurs